1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to illumination technology, and more particularly to a light emitting element package with multiple phosphor elements whereby a color temperature of the light emitting package is variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, color temperature of a light emitting element is fixed and not variable. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.